


Have a Care for Cardio

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Whole Cast - Freeform, headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam prefers a different method for his cardio workout, but doesn't want the rest of his castmates to know what that is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little head cannon I got while doing my own workout routine.

It was well past 11:30pm when Dean and Aidan rolled back into the camper lot after a rousing evening at the pub. They walked casually in between the various campers and RVs with their arms slung around one another for support. Perhaps they had gotten a bit carried away but never let it be said they did not carry the Durin pride when asked to partake in a friendly drinking competition. 

They both quietly, or not so quietly decided, to make their way to Dean's trailer because it was the closest. As they turned the corner headed hopefully in what would be the right direction they ran headlong into a small body. A loud yelp and a few stumbling minutes later the boys realized that the body they had come in contact with was none other than their co-star, Adam. Even though both of the Durin nephews were well beyond tipsy they could tell Adam was in quite an unusual state. Well for him at least. 

"Heyyy!" Aidan smiled, grasping at Adam's shirt with the hand that wasn't holding himself upright on the side of the nearest camper. "Ewwww, Adam, your shirt is all sweaty and gross!" Dean smiled as he wobbled back and forth slightly.

"Yeah and you look a right mess!" Dean added.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that!" Adam shuffled his feet back and forth inspecting the obviously interesting ground. Aidan would have looked, because at the time it seemed quite interesting as well, but he decided that if he tried he might get a closer look than he bargained for. "Well then, you both look....errr...busy. So I'll just be going now!" Without any other preamble Adam skittered around the pair and down the corridor of the campsite. 

"He looked...." Aidan began but couldn't quite finish as he fell into a fit of the giggles.

"Yeah, like he just got laid....and laid very well!" Dean grinned ear to ear. Well wouldn't this present the boys with a splendid opportunity to poke fun at their young colleague. 

The next morning came far too quickly for the young and adventurous Durin brothers. It was at breakfast where Martin was rattling on rather loudly about the lack of 'proper tea' to anyone within earshot that Adam happened to get sandwiched between Dean(on his right) and Aidan(to the left). Adam instantly regretted not just having a bite to eat in his trailer. 

Graham who sat right across the table seemed to sense the fact that something was up between the three youngest cast mates, and hesitantly asked, "So, laddies, how was the pub last night?"

"Great!" They sounded in unison, everyone at the table laughed a bit, noting how much the lines between characters and actors seemed to fade away with them. 

"We beat those idiots at the pub, then when we got back, we ran into Adam!" Aidan squealed excitedly. Dean nudged Adam in the side and gave him a wink.

"Oh? What were ya doing up so late, s'not like you." Graham noticed how Adam had turned slightly red and now refused to look up from his breakfast.

"Whatever is was," Dean teased,"Must have been quite strenuous! You should have seen him, what a sight!" He playfully threw a hand to his chest in a mock show of propriety. At this Aidan picked up where his cohort had left off.

"Oh yes, he was a sweaty mess. Flushed cheeks, ruffled hair! Quite the time, indeed!" If Adam had been red before he was positively burning like a hot kettle now. Graham raised his brows at this new information, squashing a strange feeling that welled up in his stomach at the meaning the boys were obviously trying to convey. By now the other actors at the table were making wayward jokes and flashing dirty grins in Adam's direction. James even managed to give him what can only be described as a come hither look. 

"Oh, r-really, all of you! It is nothing like that!" Adam squeaked in protest. He still didn't dare look up and his feeble attempts at dissuading his fellow cast mates went mostly unheard. "Really! I like to do my cardio workout before bed, it helps after a long day to stretch and I was at the mobile gym they provided us." After a few moments the rowdy group calmed down and deflated into quiet two person conversations. 

"Well, that's no fun, Mate." Dean said, cuffing the smaller man on the shoulder. "I'd rather believe someone around here was at least getting laid." He laughed a deep and easy laugh though Adam could tell that there might have been more behind that jab than just a joke. 

"Yeah, sorry, we jumped to conclusions!" Aidan mouthed as best he could with half of a muffin stuck in his mouth. Adam just smiled, knowing they meant no harm by it and honestly, if he had seen one of them in the reverse situation he would have probably guessed the same thing.

"So...what kind of cardio do you do?" Dean asked, casually munching on some dry toast. 

"Oh, nothing special..." Again Adam tensed at such a simple question, and Graham had to admit his curiosity was peaked too. 

"Must be, though, you are in good shape." Graham couldn't help but compliment the younger man, making his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Grabbing an apple from a small pile of fruit on the table Adam stood to make his way to the make-up trailer. 

"No, n-not really." He scrambled to get away but Aidan grabbed onto him before he could slip away.

"Hey, next time, we can do it together!" He smiled that warm, puppy dog smile that he knew got him anything he ever wanted. Even Adam couldn't resist the 'face' Aidan thought.

"I don't think so. It is uhhh, not everyone's taste." Without further ado Adam pulled away and walked briskly out of the tent. 

"Wow! Never thought I'd see the day that the 'face' didn't get things accomplished!" 

"Oh, shut it, O'Gorman!" Aidan said, slightly pouting. 

"Well, I don't know about you two lads, but now I feel like I need to know what exactly he's getting up to!" 

"Why Mr. McTavish have we finally rubbed off on you?" Dean prodded wiggling his eyebrows and smiling. 

"Sadly, I think so boys." The older man chuckled lightly. Inside Graham was bubbling with a curiosity that he never knew he held before. Something about the smaller man intrigued him and he was determined to learn as much as he could about his new friend. With that in mind he finished his breakfast and headed to get into his make-up and costume. It was going to be a long day. 

 

 

To be continued....


	2. Gonna Make You Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their curiosity was peaked, Adam's fellow castmates decide to try and figure out what his nightly routine is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to become part of a mini series of activity/exercise fics.

"I still wonder what he is up to!" Aidan said while mashing buttons vigorously on Play Station controller. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth and he leaned dangerously to the right, trying to move his character in the needed direction. Unfortunately he died before making it to a checkpoint and he fell to the floor of Dean's trailer with a dull thud.

"Oh, give it up!" Dean smiled from his position on the other side of the sofa. "We might as well leave it be, and let him have some privacy." Ever the level headed one of the duo Aidan begrudgingly agreed. 

"Yeah, you're right Deano, I wouldn't want people getting in my way while I was working out." He laughed pulling himself up from the floor and smiled already knowing what Dean was going to say.

"But you don't work out, Aid." The blonde grinned like a cat and couldn't help but play devil's advocate and added," I mean we could always...."

"Follow him and sneak a peak?" Aidan finished with a gleeful look that made him look about 10 years younger. "We should get Graham to help us!" 

So it was that the boys plotted their covert mission to find out exactly what Adam's cardio workout consisted of. Getting Graham involved had been easier than they thought. All it took was a little persuasion and the promise of sneaking around after the younger actor. Graham just knew somehow he was going to regret getting involved with this plan, but at the same time he couldn't help but be drawn to it. When Peter called an end to their short break they went back to filming, carrying on with their day as if their wasn't this devious plan about to be enacted.

After everyone was out of costume and makeup, they sat eating dinner as quietly and casually as possible which for this particular cast wasn't saying much. Graham sent a silent nod to Aidan and Dean to head out before everyone else had finished eating. The three co-conspirators met up in the parking lot, and as they huddled together to go over their step by step plans a sudden voice broke them apart, like teens caught smoking behind the high school bleachers. 

"Now, what could you three fine gents be up to this evening?" James prodded. He stood beside Jed who also looked like he was barely hiding a smile. They looked as wide eyes passed between the three formerly huddled together men, it seemed Dean and Aidan were having a silent conversation of raised eyebrows and rapid blinks.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Graham said finally. "We are trying to figure out what Adam is up to in the evenings. I mean did you really buy the whole 'cardio workout' thing?" The whole group seemed to silently agree that something was off. So with a smirk and wink James said "So, what's the plan then?" 

 

*Later that night*

Adam walked silently through the lot, past the trailers and through the temporary tents. He had the strangest feeling tonight, normally he enjoyed the quiet and peaceful set at night. Everyone was constantly running around and busy during the day, but on set at night everything was still. Tonight though, he felt odd, like someone was watching him and it made him shiver. He walked into a large warehouse like building that housed some of the set and lighting equipment. 

"Where is he going?" Aidan asked in a harsh whisper. The others wondered as much, because he had long since passed the mobile gym set up with a weight set and other workout tools. They all took turns shushing the brunet.   
'  
"Well, he is certainly dressed for a workout, but maybe he really is getting some, and just didn't want to tell us." Jed commented much to Graham's displeasure. "I just mean, I know we are all worldly people, but some people still get freaked out by the Bloke on Bloke action, is all." Everyone remained quiet and as still as possible while Adam opened a door at the other end of the hall. 

"What is he doing in one of the Audio/Visual rooms?" Dean voiced everyone's thoughts as they tried to creep closer and closer. Room might have been an exaggeration. The makeshift viewing room had been constructed with a projector and every imaginable type of electronic device to view different shots of the same scene at once. It was littered with folding chairs and the only window was inset inside the door. Adam began clearing away the folding chairs, stacking along the far wall except for one he put in the corner. Now that he was inside Adam didn't feel that odd, vulnerable feeling that ghosted across his spine. 

He set a water bottle down on the metal chair and began the task of setting up his Wii to the projector system. Peter had agreed to let Adam use this room at night for his own workout and Adam was grateful for some privacy. It was not like he didn't like people, but people watching him during workouts made him self conscience. He put on his favorite sweat band and began stretching first. 

Five pairs of eyes peered in through the window hoping not to get caught. They silently sent messages back and forth waving their hands in the darkness and mouthing words like 'what is he doing?' 'is he playing games?'

Adam stood from his stretching and wrapped a green belt around his hips. After a few moments of selecting on the Wii screen he placed the controller in a small slot on the side of his belt. He forgot all about that strange feeling of being watched and let himself get lost in the wonderful latin flavored music. He followed the movements of the fake instructor on the screen, even though he knew them all by heart and didn't have to really watch. Zumba was so much fun, fast paced, hard to do sometimes, and he loved every minute of it. 

All of the eyes outside the window were wide with mixtures of shock, surprise, mirth and understanding. It wasn't what many might consider a very manly workout, but judging by the smile on Adam's face he was obviously having fun. A few songs in and he was sweating buckets, and laughing as he selected a new song. The group outside decided they had seen enough and snuck backwards as cautiously as possible. They all laughed at their silly imaginations supplying any number of scenarios. The group parted to go back to their separate trailers except Graham who decided that he was going to go back for another look. His mind screamed at him to run, turn the other way, that watching his younger co-star dancing was wrong and in a way rather sick. He couldn't help it and before he knew it his feet were planted outside the small door once more. 

Adam enjoyed dancing very much, and it really was a good cardio workout, he loved the feeling of the music moving through him! Graham watched from the small window and when he looked this time he saw something he will never forget. Adam's shirt was now knotted up in the front exposing his flat stomach. His hair was plastered to his face as sweat covered his body. He moved and writhed with the music, following the hot latin steps of the instructor. 

A new song same on called "Pause" it was one of Adam's favorites, mostly because Pitbull was a great artist. He began the routine and by the middle of song was lost in the beat. Graham was trying to pull himself away from the scene in front of him, but as Adam did a full body roll, stretching his frame back and forth, he knew he was stuck. His usually cool exterior was now sweating along with young man in the next room. He knew it, the second Adam dropped low and pumped his hips with the music. Graham felt himself harden in pants and he licked his lips. He leaned heavily on the door frame and grabbed the jam in an attempt to calm himself. The large Scotsman must have gripped the frame a bit too hard cause it creaked and groaned under his grasp. Within a second Adam stopped turning on his heel to see Graham watching him embarrass himself. Both men, stood stock still, even though both their breathing was labored. 

Wordlessly the larger turned and walked as briskly as possible straight to his trailer. Once he was safe behind his door he cursed himself for a fool. He had been caught like some common stalker staring pervertedly in his neighbor's window. Only, he realised, it wasn't a neighbor. It was his friend, and cast mate, another man. He still felt the flush in his cheeks and the hardness in his pants. If he closed his eyes he could still see Adam gyrating and grinding to the music, sweat collecting under the sharp hip bones as he moved. 

What was Graham to do now?

*Back in the A/V Room*

Adam sat quietly on the floor, wondering how the hell he had managed to embarrass the living daylights out of himself! He was so lost in the feeling of being caught in the act that he never asked himself what Graham could have been out doing at this time of night. He sat there a little longer then figured he should head to bed and try to sleep it off. Tomorrow he could try and talk to the older man and explain everything. Yes, that was the plan! 

He hoped. 

 

to be continued....


End file.
